Who's the Biggest Weakling?
General Beary tells Lion he has a crush on someone, and doesn't tell who it is, and Lion is OK with Beary's decision. Bat is eliminated, and the challenge is announced to be an endurance test, and the first part is to pick up horribly heavy rocks, and Alien is out for attempting to pick up the rocks with a claw, Zebra is out for going off boundaries to model her swimsuit. The next part is telling everyone where babies come from, and if anyone vomits, they'll be out, and Lion and Panda break the rule against vomiting. The last round is to answer humiliating questions, and Beary loses for his team because he refuses to admit he has a crush on Cardi B. Everyone laughs at and mocks him, Beary hopes Alien will listen to him, but Alien doesn't. Lion tells everyone to stop, and stands up to Beary. This causes Panda and Badger to side with Lion, but Zebra is still unsupportive of Beary, going as far as saying he'll give everyone disease. Plot Beary tells Lion he has a crush on someone, Lion wants to know who Beary likes, but Beary refuses to tell Lion, because he think's it'll get him punched. Lion says that it's OK if Beary is shy, and then it's time for the elimination. Panda is safe with 0 votes, Beary is safe with 1 vote, and Lion is safe with 2 votes. While Bat is eliminated with 4 votes. The second challenge is an endurance test, ranging from disgusting, to painful, to embarrassing. The first plot is to pick up horribly heavy rocks, and if anyone's rock is too light, or if anyone drops the rock, they're out. While Wolf and Badger are struggling to pick up their rocks, Alien decides to use a claw he produced, which is considered cheating by Penguin, and Alien is the first one eliminated from the challenge. Zebra goes off boundaries to model her swimsuit, claiming she'll be "too pretty to get out", and Penguin resists her prettiness, and Zebra is out of the challenge. Since enough people are out of the first part, Penguin starts the next part of the challenge, which is to listen to Penguin tell where babies come from without throwing up. Before Penguin can even finish telling everyone where babies come from, Panda and Lion throw up, eliminating them from the challenge. Penguin comments on how fast the second part of the challenge was over, and starts part 3 of the challenge, a game called "Who's Secret is it?", and the contestant has to truthfully admit their secret, and if they refuse to tell their secret, their out, and the last one standing wins for their team. The first secret asked is who puked at their aunt's wedding. Wolf admits her secret without even hesitating, and Penguin is impressed, and wants Wolf to tell him how she's such a strong person. Wolf says she didn't hesitate because the food wasn't properly cooked, so she wasn't the only one who puked. Penguin says her secret was still embarrassing, and the next asks who only got rich and classy by the lottery and from his polite cousin. Wolf and Beary look at Badger, but Badger is still hesitant to admit his secret. Badger gets out for not admitting his secret, and says Penguin sucks and he shouldn't tell everyone's embarrassing secrets. The last round of the secret-telling game starts, and the next secret asked is who despises Call of Duty, and Wolf admits her secret, once again without hesitation, and asks how being "un-trendy" is embarrassing. The final secret told asks who has a crush on Cardi B. Beary is is visibly shocked, and Zebra says whoever's secret it is will give her and other "people who matter sensations" diseases. Beary doesn't admit his secret, causing the Griffins to lose for the second time in a row. Zebra, Panda and Badger say "Wait, Beary likes Cardi B? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Beary tries to ask Alien if he will accept Beary liking Cardi B, only for Beary to be cut off by Alien, and Alien says he doesn't care what Beary says, and he might care if he didn't like "that meanie", Lion tells everyone to stop the "cardiphobia", and says how it's not cool and it's bullying, and tells everyone that their slowly becoming humans, whatever they are, and calls them a bunch of meanies. Lion makes a speech to stand up to Beary, and while Badger and Panda turn to Lion's side, Zebra is still very intolerant of Beary's crush on Cardi, and goes on an angry rant. Penguin announces that someone from the Griffins will be eliminated, regardless of Zebra's views. Transcript Beary: Lion! I need to tell you something very important! Lion: OK! I'd always listen to my pals! Beary: I-I have a crush on someone! Lion: OMG! Really! Who is it! Beary: *sigh* I don't even want to tell you! It will get me punched! Lion: You're shy! It's OK! I get it! Penguin: It's time for the elimination! We got 7 votes! Panda got 0 votes! Panda: Yay! My skills got me safe! Penguin: Beary got 1 vote, so he's safe! Beary: Phew! I sure didn't expect that! Penguin: And out of Bat and Lion... Lion: Why am I in the bottom 2? Bat: Jut show the votes already! Penguin: Lion is safe with 2 votes! Bat got 4 votes! Lion: Yes! Bat: Eh, whatever! So long suckers! Penguin: Okay, the 2nd challenge is an endurance test, you will be tested on how strong a person you are, with the test ranging from disgusting, to painful, to just plain embarrassing! The 1st part is to pick up horribly heavy rocks, if your rock is too light, or you drop the heavy rock, your out! Go! (Dragons) (Wolf and Badger are struggling to pick up their rocks) Wolf: *Rrrrrrrr!* Alien: Wait! I'll just use my claw I produced! Penguin: No! That's cheating! Your out! Alien: Oh, come on! Zebra: Well, I just went off boundaries, and put on my pretty swimsuit! I'll be too pretty to get out! Penguin: Not true! Zebra, for going past boundaries, you're out! Zebra: Grrrr! That's so mean! Penguin: Okay, I think enough people are out for the next part of the challenge, I will tell you where babies come from! Vomit, you're out! Babies come from *censored censored censored censored*, then *censored censored* (Panda vomits) Penguin: Panda is out! (Lion vomits) Penguin: Lion is out! Ok, that was over fast. But this last part could reveal some dark secrets about you, as it is a game of Who's Secret is it! If you refuse to admit your secret, you're out! But the last one standing wins for their team! Get into position! This person puked at their aunt's wedding! Wolf: Me. Penguin: Wow! You didn't even hesitate! Tell me how your such a strong person! Wolf: Well, turns out the food wasn't properly cooked, so I wasn't the only one who puked! Penguin: Okay, that's still embarrassing, next question, he only got rich and classy by the lottery and from his polite cousin! (Wolf and Beary look at Badger, who is hesitant to admit his secret) Penguin: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! It was Badger! Badger is out! Badger: You suck! You shouldn't tell our embarrassing secrets! Penguin: Okay, last round! This person despises Call of Duty! Wolf: Me. How is being un-trendy embarrassing? Penguin: Well how about this? He has a crush on Cardi B? Zebra: So he's gonna give us people who matter sensations diseases! (Beary is shocked) Penguin: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Beary, it was you! Wolf wins for the Dragons! Zebra, Panda, and Badger: Wait, Beary likes Cardi B? Hahahahahahahahaha! Beary: Alien, I need to say- Alien: Whatever it is, I don't care, maybe I would if you didn't like that meanie! Lion: Stop the Cardiphobia! It's not cool! It's bullying! You're slowly becoming humans, whatever they are, they're probably a bunch of meanies! I mean... Cardilovers are people too! Our ancestors back in God knows how long ago were not always the same! Your opinion is natural, like fur, eye, and skin color! So, do you wanna be a bully? Panda: Lion's right! Badger: I agree! You shouldn't make fun of anyone! Zebra: What?! (turns steamed) COME ON! OPEN YOUR EYES! BEARY THE *BLEEP* IS GONNA GET US ALL SICK! STOP BELIEVING EVERYTHING YOU HEAR! Penguin: Whether that's true or not, the Griffins are up for voting! Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the contestant who deserves to be eliminated! Write in 1 to eliminate Beary, 2 to eliminate Lion, and 3 to eliminate Panda! Trivia This episode is one of the most plot-swapped episode in TBFAMY history. Zebra's swimsuit is one of the only things in the TBFAMY comics that is in full color.Category:S2 episodes Category:Episodes